Frankie Stein
Przyjaciele Jej najlepszą przyjaciółka jest Abbey Bominable, Draculaura oraz Clawdeen. Klasyczny potwór Frankenstein Stroje Zwykły Frankie ma zielono - czarną sukienkę w kratkę z siatkowanymi rękawami. Siatkowany jest też dół sukienki. Na brzuchu znajduje się czarny pas z srebrną błyskawicą i brylancikami. Z pasa zwisa mały łańcuszek. Sukienka mam jescze biały kołnierzyk na którym umocowany jest czarny krawat z brylancikami i dużą srebrną czaszką. W ręce dziewczyna trzyma czaro-czerwoną marszczoną torebkę z czaszką. Buty dziewczyny są w czarno białe paski. Na tej samej ręce ma jeszcze 2 srebrne bransoletki i jedną niebieską. Jej paznokcie są czerwone. Śruby Frankie są srebrne lecz lalka ma białe. Kolczyki są niebieskie w kształcie czaszki Monster High. Frankie ma czarno białe włosy ze spiętą grzywką do tyłu. Powieki ma pomalowane na różowo, za to usta są czerwone. Dawn of the Dance Ma krótką sukienkę bez rękawów, która jest czarno biała. Paski na sukience przypominają pioruny. Sunkienka jest krótka. Frankie ma różowe skurzane bolerko z bufiastymi rękawkami. W ręce Frankie trzyma kopertówkę w różne wzory np. szwy. Frankenka posiada jeszcze różowe kabaretki i buty na koturnie. Jeden but Frankie jest srebrny, drugi za to czarny. Na szyji Frankie widnieje naszyjnik z obwódką śruby. Usta ma różowe, bardzo rzucające się w oczy. Powieki są niebieskie. Kolczyki są w kształcie niebiekich piorunów. Do zestawu Frankie jest jeszcze komórka z niebiekim wyświetlaczem. Comic Con Exclusive Lalka jest taka jak Basic, ale czarno biała. Gloom Beach Strój frankie jest jednoczęściowy i wrzorzasty. Są na nim wzory takie jak:paski, pioruny, kratka. Buty są bez koturny i obcasa. Ma za to zakończenie w kształcie pioruna.Make up-morskie usta i niebieskie powieki.Frankie ma rozpuszczone włosy i z jednego poku spięte niebieską, piorunową spinką. Do zestawu Frankie ma jeszcze podłużną czarną torebkę z kolorowymi uchytami. School Spirits Frankie ma tradycyjny strój potworniarki. Na pasie jednak ma 3 szwy w kolorze niebieskim. Buty też ma identyczne. Ma jeszcze niebieską bransoletkę z piorunem i megafon w kształcie czaszki Monster High. School Out Frankie ma rozpuszczne włosy i spiętą fikuśnie grzywkę na bok.Ma ciemno czerwone usta i ciemno różowe powieki.z czarnej kraciastej kszulki wysteje biały kołnierz.Rękawy są niebieskie.Frankie ma jeszcze szary pasek z małym piorunem.Na ręce Frankenka ma srebrną bransoletkę.Spódnica jest niebieska w kratkę i jest na dole rozpięta.Buty są czarne i zapina je się na 2 klamerki. Classroom Day at the Maul Tam wła Sweet 1600 Frankie ma kucyka i sukieneczkę w kratkę. Pidżama party Frankie ma białą bluzkę z niebieskim piorunem, czarno - białe spodnie z piorunami w także w kolorze niebieskim. Spodnie są za kolana, do łydki, a bluzka jest na ramiączkach, co odsłania szwy dziewczyny. Włosy ma upięte w kucyk na boku, a grzywka jest rozpuszczona. Usta są pomalowane kolorem pomiędzy różowym a czerwonym, powieki są jasnoróżowe. Skull Shores Frankie ma krótko obcięte włosy. Ma na sobie staniczek i pareo w kratkę. Cała Frankie jest czarno-biała. Galeria strojów 000000000000000000000000000000000.jpg 00001.jpg 162px-S1600 Frankie.jpg 294px-297559 309781759038864 171343356216039 1553449 1400081626 n.jpg 71GLm+eNdEL. AA1500 .jpg 81+ek-pBMBL. AA1500 .jpg 811JNZQV1RL. AA1500 .jpg 81omVNzJmqL. AA1500 .jpg 91v9tWlN8PL. AA1500 .jpg Stein.jpg Galeria Frankiediary.jpg 000000000000000000000000000000000.jpg 00001.jpg 10.jpg 162px-S1600 Frankie.jpg 36275831746930790538226899073789.JPG 3xfrankie.png 429px-24.jpg 51EUp7QlU-L.jpg 71GLm+eNdEL. AA1500 .jpg 81+ek-pBMBL. AA1500 .jpg 811JNZQV1RL. AA1500 .jpg 81omVNzJmqL. AA1500 .jpg 91v9tWlN8PL. AA1500 .jpg A44063b741.jpeg FraJksHlt2.PNG Frankie.jpg Frankie.png FrankieOldSchool.png Frankie DOTD.jpg Frankie SSS.jpg Frankie Stein.jpg Frankie Stein 53.png Frankie i Manny .jpg Frankiee.jpg Frankiestein.png Frnkie 3D.jpg Hjfvj.png Images6677.jpg Lagoona i gil.png Lllllll.jpg Monster-high-frankie-stein-plush-doll.jpg MonsterHigh-frankies-stays.png Stein.jpg Steinowka.jpg Noga Frankie.JPG|Noga Frankie Stein z bliska Pobrane (15).jpg frankiebook.jpg|Frankie w książce. Py7mvo1r.jpg Frankie Stein 53.png 027-6.jpg Oppern.PNG Open.PNG Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love 1.jpg Ghouls Rule3.PNG FrankieGhoulsRule 1.PNG FrankieGhoulsRule 2.PNG FSo.PNG 18.png 16.png 15.png 12.png 8sdfghjk.png 7sdfsdfsdfds.png 6sdfsdf.png 4sdf.png 36.png 32a.png 31.png 30.png 29.png 25.png To proste.png Photo-22.jpg Frankie ghouls rule.jpg Nova imagem.jpg 940a3967002623cf4ebad847.jpg 940a3967002623cf4ebad847.jpg 7bf67d3a00174a594ea6c145.jpg 42935-1.jpg Bubu.jpg 5419070051_a9835979ef.jpg bb0f584b0baaa218.jpg DSC00745.JPG DSC00746.JPG DSC00747.JPG DSC00753.JPG DSC00754.JPG Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Frankie Stein Kategoria:Postacie w 1 serii Kategoria:Postacie w 2 serii Kategoria:Sweet 1600 Kategoria:osoby majające pieska Kategoria:Frankenstein Kategoria:osoby długo włose Kategoria:osoby mające pasemka Kategoria:Frankie Kategoria:Watzit Kategoria:Draculaura Kategoria:Clawdeen Wolf Kategoria:Robot Kategoria:Jackson Jekyll Kategoria:Jackson Kategoria:Abbey Bominable